


Detective Danny's on The Case

by thegameisjawn



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: 1950s, Detective Noir, F/M, Film Noir, Role-Playing Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegameisjawn/pseuds/thegameisjawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it was like 3 in the morning when i wrote this just don't look at me okay</p><p>you and danny sexbang engage in some sexy 1950s detective noir roleplay ∩(︶▽︶)∩</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detective Danny's on The Case

"Oh Daniel.." You said, in the same hurried passionate whisper that you always seemed to use in this scenario. "I've always been looking for you, sugar.." You were wearing a slim sequined ballgown which glittered and shined as you crossed over to the liquor cabinet and away from Danny's ear. "Procrastination is the thief of time," he spoke, his smoky eyes peeking out from under his fedora, never leaving your graceful figure, "A hard worker possesses not only his own spirit but also the spirit of his friends, dollface.." You paused by a maple-coloured bottle of whisky, and quietly poured yourself a glass. "I do not wish to make myself a laughing-stock before these idle listeners", you growled. Being the swaggering scoundrel that he was (or at least pretending to be), he chuckled softly to himself and stood up from his worn, plush chair. He softly stepped behind the 'dollface' in the slim sequined gown and hastily weaved his arms around your waist, bringing you in closer to his chest. You gasped quietly in surprise, but quickly sunk into his tight embrace. He held you for a few moments, listening to the late night traffic that was passing outside the grand window in the study. The peaceful quiet was suddenly broken by another loud gasp from your lipstick smothered lips as Danny gently kissed your neck, hitting your soft spot, his stubble tickling your throat. You moaned softly in response, then began to giggle rather loudly, breaking the sophisticated air of the room with each snort. Danny backed away from your visibly shaking body with a deflated sigh. “Oh, come on (Y/N). Again? Really?” Danny said angrily, whilst attempting to smooth down his lion's-mane-of-a-hairdo. “Was it the hair again?” He spoke, looking at himself in the reflection of the large window at the back of the decadent room. “We talked about this last time. You promised me you wouldn't laugh at my hair, remember? When you tried to be all 'enticing', the other night? Well, getting your fingers stuck in my hair is definitely never happening again. If you ever get your fingers near my fuckin' 'fro again, I will have to take DRASTIC. MEASURES.” He said, waving his arms up and down on each word, trying to prove the extremely serious nature of his threat. You stumbled across the room in your way-too-tall high heels, heading towards to the window where the suited man stood, playing with his hair in the reflection. “Well, it was actually your beard that got me this time round.. And hey! That was one time! You have to let that go, man. You can't stay mad at THIS,” you said, taking a pause to gesture at your alluring figure in your extremely low cut dress, “forever. I'm just too hot to handle, dandle.” Danny stayed facing the window, ignoring the presence of his girlfriend. “I've been wanting to do this 50s detective roleplay for months now, MONTHS. Yet, you and your fuckin' laughing fits keep getting in the way, just as things start to really heat up. You have a problem, dude.” He said, his hands placed firmly on his hips. You stayed silent for a second. Your face contorted into a guilty expression at your boyfriend's current sadness, but soon evolved into a smirk as an idea popped into your head. You swiftly rushed up behind the tall, suited man and wrapped your arms around his thin waist, just as Danny had done to you a minute ago. You quickly left small butterfly kisses on his stubbly neck, leaving a more harsh, rough bite just below his right ear, resulting in a low, guttural moan from Danny. You nibbled the edge of his ear roughly as your right hand slid across Danny's crotch, again and again, driving him insane.

 _He deserves to be teased,_ you thought to yourself. _He made me dress up in this stupid outfit, wear a crap load of make up, and even referred to me as 'dollface'. I know it's all part of Danny's little kink, and that he didn't intend for it to offend you, but I still can't bring yourself to like that stupid nickname. It's demeaning. Misogynistic. And you know what? He does deserves to be punished for that._

In one, agonisingly slow movement, you lifted your hand up from Danny's crotch, and without ever losing touch of his body, you skillfully weaved your hand down under Danny's fitted suit pants and boxers, stroking his cock with the most light and feathery touch you could manage. You could hear Danny's breathing grow ragged and the word 'fuck', being muttered over and over again under his breath. "(Y/N).. Please.." Danny's speech broke for a second as a particularly loud whine escaped his dry lips, but he continued on: "..Please.. I'm losing my mind here.." He chuckled quietly. In the most innocent, sugarcoated voice you could handle, you replied: “I just thought that if we maybe switched our roles, it would help to solve your little dilemma..” Danny smirked at your false sweetness, then confidently replied: “Oh, hell yeah, dollface."


End file.
